Epitaxy is a process that involves chemical addition of material to a surface in layers. Such processes are common in semiconductor processing, where they are used for building certain components of logic and memory devices. In a typical process for making a logic device, a silicon layer is grown epitaxially on a substrate to provide the most ordered crystal structure possible. This layer typically becomes the channel component of the transistor.
As the size of such devices continues to shrink, new processes for making smaller devices are needed. The declining geometries multiply engineering challenges confronting manufacturers of such devices. For example, as devices shrink toward critical dimensions of 5 nm or smaller,
Therefore, there exists a need for a method and apparatus for building defect-free layers in semiconductor materials at very small dimensions.